The Perfect Christmas (GradeStyles Style)
'''The Perfect Christmas (GradeStyles Style) '''is GradeStyles' movie-spoof of 2000 film "The Perfect Christmas". It will arrived on the video and on YouTube. This will download this page and deliver it for Scratchpad Wiki - Wikia. Cast (Don't Edit this Page!) *Wario - Tom Scoggins (Deep Blue Sea) *Mona - Pocahontas *Jimmy T - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Snoopy - Ralphie (Magic School Bus) *Orbulon - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dribble - Humphrey the Bear (Disney) *Spitz - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ana/Princess Ana - B. Orchid (Killer Instinct) *9-Volt/Prince 9-Volt - Jago (Killer Instinct) *Art and Deco - Fozzie Bear and Pepe (The Muppets) *UHB - Rodney (Robots) *Space Hare - Toad (Mario) *Captain Elephant Ogre - M. Bison (Street Fighter 2) *Elephant Ogre's Guards - M. Bison's Soldiers (Street Fighter 2) *Dr. Crygor - Big Daddy (The Princess and the Frog) *Mike - Cody (Street Fighter 4) *Ashley - Anastasia (Anastasia) *Red - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Iwata - Cinder (Killer Instinct) *Mechi - King Candy (Wreck-It-Ralph) *Gellitto - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Generic Gray - Evil Bomber (Bomberman Land Touch 2) *Reporter - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Aleia - Michelle Chang (Tekken New World) *Pyoro - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Pyoros - Various Bears *Woodstock - Fievel (An American Tail 1) Quotes *Rabbit/Orbulon: I'd never thought of anything like it. Sometimes, it's no use than teaching some jokes than everything when the prince is going to be king. *Rodney/UHB: Oh, really. That's the plain. *Humphrey/Dribble: I tricked on people. *Monkey/Red: Me too, I know this. B. Orchid wants to wear Disney Princesses outfits. She is going to wear... *Snow White (From Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Cinderella (From Cinderella (1950) *Aurora (From Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Ariel (From The Little Mermaid (1989) *Belle (From Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Jasmine (From Aladdin (1992) *Pocahontas (From Pocahontas (1995) *Mulan (From Mulan (1998) *Tiana (From The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Rapunzel (From Tangled (2010) *Anna (From Frozen (2013) Jago wants to wear Disney Princes outfits. He is going to wear... *Ferdinand (From Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Charming (From Cinderella (1950) *Phillip (From Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Eric (From The Little Mermaid (1989) *Beast/Adam (From Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Aladdin/Ali (From Aladdin (1992) *John Smith (From Pocahontas (1995) *Shang (From Mulan (1998) *Naveen (From The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Flynn/Eugene (From Tangled (2010) *Kristoff (From Frozen (2013) Or...B. Orchid chose an outfit. She is wearing... *Princess Minnie (Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers (2004) *Queen Minnie (Kingdom Hearts) Or...Jago chose an outfit. He is wearing... *Musketeer Mickey (Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers (2004) *King Mickey (Kingdom Hearts) Three in One (Song) *Snoopy - Bolt (Bolt) *Charlie Brown - Diego (Go, Diego, Go!) *Linus van Pelt - Lars Alexandersson (Tekken New World) *Lucy van Pelt - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Sally Brown - Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken New World) *Peppermint Patty - Leo (Tekken New World) *Woodstock - Abu (Aladdin) Featuring... Asuka Kazama - Kat (WarioWare), Kuma - Yoshi (Mario), Panda - Fifi the Peg (Disney) or the other characters from Tekken, Tekken Wonderful Adventure, Tekken Love in the Risen Christ, and Tekken New World (NintendoRockz Styles). Trivia I guess Sycophant and Director takes voices for the films. Category:GradeStyles Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Perfect Christmas Spoofs